Ketika 'Naruto' Menghilang
by Uzumaki Endou 0307
Summary: Naruto ilang! Sakura cs. jadi kalang kabut, mereka berusaha mencari Naruto! Akankah mereka dapat menemukan si Naruto yang hilang! ...Warning : Humor garing banget


Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Ketika 'Naruto' Menghilang

Rate : K

Genre : Humor (garing yang amat sangat), Friendship

Warning : AU, OOC, Typo(s) yang setia menemani, EYD yang sangat ancur, alur kecepetan, dan warning sebangsa dan setanah air lainnya : D

Don't like, Don't read!

.

.

.

Suatu pagi di SD Konoha, "Sasuke-kun!" seorang gadis cilik berlari ke arah seorang bocah berambut raven yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat jendela ruang kelas, "Hn" ucap bocah bernama Sasuke itu, "Sasuke-kun ini gawat! Gawat sekali!" gadis berambut soft pink itu terlihat panik, "Hn" Sasuke hanya menjawab singkat, " Ih~ kenapa Cuma jawab 'hn' gitu sih ?!" gadis itu cemberut, "Ada apa Sakura?" akhirnya Sasuke berucap walau Cuma 3 patah kata, "Naruto hilang!" bisik Sakura, "Hn" kata Sasuke dingin, "HEI, TEMEN ILANG KOK GAK ADA PANIKNYA SIIIH!" Sakura emosi + sewot melihat Sasuke gak ada reaksinya sama sekali, "Hah? Siapa yang ilang ?" seorang bocah dan anjing kecil berjalan ke arah 2 bocah itu, "Kiba! Naruto ilang !"Sakura panik lagi, "Ha?Masa?" bocah lain ikut nyahut, "Kamu denger darimana Sakura?" Ino ikut nimbrung, "Begini aku kemaren denger.."

Flashback

Di kedai Ramen Ichiraku, Sakura melihat Kakashi dan Minato sedang memesan ramen, "Teuchi-san, anda membuat resep baru ya?" terdengar Kakashi memulai pembicaraan, "Ya, aku menggunakan topping menma legendaris, jadi pasti enak", sekarang ganti Teuchi yang bicara. Sakura mulai menajamkan pendengarannya, "Minato-sama, kudengar Kushina-san ikut membantu anda dalam memecahkan masalah cabang perusahaan di Suna, apa benar ?" Kakashi bicara lagi, "Ya, dia bersemangat sekali, ahahaha.." Minato tertawa mengingat istrinya yang bicara panjang lebar tanpa jeda saat rapat, "Aku bersyukur punya istri seperti dia.." lanjut Minato. Mendengar ucapan Minato, Sakura merona, berandai-andai betapa bahagianya wanita yang mempunyai suami seperti Minato diam sejenak, beberapa saat kemudian terdengar Teuchi memberikan 2 mangkuk ramen kepada kedua pelanggannya itu, "arigatou, Teuchi-san", kata Minato, " Eh, ngomong-ngomong, di mana 'Naruto'?" tanya Kakashi tiba-tiba, "Benar juga, aku tidak melihatnya", sambung Minato, 'Hah?! Naruto ilang?!' Sakura langsung panik, dia langsung ngacir entah kemana kayak orang kebakaran jenggot(?)..

End of Flashback

"Jangan-jangan dia diculik?Waaa! Ini gawat?!",teriak Lee dengan semangat masa kanak-kanaknya yang membara(?), "Kita harus nyari si Naruto itu!"seru Chouji sambil makan keripik kentangnya, "Jangan beritau Kushina ba-chan, nanti dia khawatir!"kata Ino, " Sekarang kita susun rencana buat nyari si Dobe itu!" kata Sasuke, semua bocah yang ada di ruang kelas itu mengangguk.

"Nah, pelajaran hari ini selesai sampai di sini dulu ya, jangan lupa kerjakan tugasnya" kata Kakashi sambil menutup buku yang dibawanya, "Naruto bener-bener gak masuk sekolah, gimana nih?" tanya Lee, "Ini gawat, kita harus cepat", kata Kiba, "Nah, gimana kita perginya?", "Kita akan menyelidiki orang yang dicurigai, jangan lupa pake ini", seru Sakura sambil memberikan sebuah kantong pada Kiba, " Apa ini?" tanya Kiba, "Penyamaran..he..he..he"

.

.

.

"Hei, topinya kebesaran!", "Bajuku malah kayak selimut tau!"Kiba dan Sakura malah ngomel-ngomel gakjelas, "Udah, diem dong!" teriak Sasuke sambil mendeathglare kedua temannya itu, "Ayo kita pergi", ajak Sasuke setelah kedua temannya itu pada diem semua. Mereka pun pergi ke kedai Ramen Ichiraku, "Irasshaimase, mau pesan apa?" sambut Teuchi, " Nggak, kami Cuma mau nanya", seru Sakura, "Oh, silahkan", "Apa saja yang Teuchi ji-chan lakukan kemaren pagi?" tanya Sakura dengan nada menyelidik ala Detective Conan(?), "Kemarin, aku Cuma mengantarkan pesanan ramen, menjaga kedai, dan bertemu dengan Naruto di dekat kedai dango", jelas Teuchi, "Apa Teuchi oji-san tau, setelah itu Dobe bertemu dengan siapa?" tanya Sasuke, "Dobe?, siapa itu ?" tanya Teuchi sweatdrop, "Si Naruto!" seru Sakura cepat, "Oh, aku lihat Naruto pergi bersama Kakashi setelah aku menyapanya…", "Arigatou Teuchi ji-chan!" potong Sakura lalu berlari keluar bersama kedua temannya itu, Teuchi hanya melongo + sweatdrop melihat tingkah ketiga bocah yang barusan menginterogasinya itu.

"Hah~ lelah sekali" Kakashi mengeluh, dia baru saja membantu (menjadi lawan bagi) Maito Guy untuk latihan Aikido. '_Sreek_'.."Hah?" Kakashi menoleh ke belakang, merasa ada yang membuntutinya, tapi dia tetap melanjutkan langkahnya. "Kakashi-sensei belum sadar juga ya?", bisik Sakura, Kiba mengangguk, "Ha? Ayo cepat, dia mau melarikan diri, dia sudah tau!" kata Sasuke setelah melihat Kakashi yang berlari mencoba mengejar, "Sial! Kita kehilangan dia" umpat Kiba kesal, mereka kehilangan jejak Kakashi tepat di pertigaan jalan, "Sudah jelas, Kakashi-senseilah yang menculik Naruto", kata Sakura, "Kalau tidak kenapa dia melarikan diri?" pernyataan Sakura mendapat anggukan dari kedua temannya, "Siapa yang kalian bilang penculik ?", "WAAA..!" teriak ketiga bocah (Oh iya, minus Sasuke) itu setelah mendengar suara Kakashi dari belakang mereka, "Kakashi-sensei ampuni kami! Jangan bunuh kami!" Sakura memohon, Kakashi hanya jawdrop mendengarnya, "Kenapa kalian memakai pakaian seperti itu ?" tanya Kakashi, "Kami.. kami mau menyelidiki siapa yang menculik Naruto", terang Kiba, "He~?" Kakashi makin bingung, "Ke..kemaren.. aku denger Kakashi-sensei sama Minato ji-chan ngobrol, lalu nanya 'mana Naruto?', jadi aku bilang ke semuanya kalau Naruto ilang", jelas Sakura yang berkeringat dingin, masih takut dibunuh (?) sama Kakashi, 'Puk' Kakashi menepuk keningnya sendiri, "Kami sudah berusaha keras mencarinya, tapi gak ketemu, apa Kakashi-sensei mau membantu mencari Naruto?" tanya Sakura, "Baiklah, aku akan membantu, nah pulanglah, biar aku yang mencarinya", kata Kakashi, ketiga bocah itu tersenyum (minus Sasuke, lagi?) lalu berjalan pulang. 'Dasar bocah-bocah yang polos'..

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, "Saku-chan! Kau dan yang lainnya kangen sama aku ya ?" tanya Naruto sambil berlari ke arah kerumunan teman-temannya, "Hi~, siapa yang kangen sama kamu? Gak sudi tau!" kata Sakura sewot, Naruto Cuma cekikikan, "Untunglah kau kembali dengan selamat Naruto", kata Kiba, "Tenang saja Dattebayo! Aku ini kan kuat", seru Naruto sambil menepuk dada kirinya. Bocah-bocah itu ngobrol dengan asyiknya dan bersyukur melihat Naruto masih hidup dan sehat tentunya. Kakashi melihat mereka dari luar jendela ruang kelas, 'dasar, mereka kira 'Naruto' yang aku bicarakan waktu itu adalah teman mereka, padahal Cuma topping ramen favoritku saja..' pikir Kakashi sweatdrop.

.

.

.

OWARI

Ya! Selesai juga fic ini :D

Author sampe pusing 7 keliling buat nyari alur fic ini, soalnya Author nemu judul fic ini dari ide nyempil, Cuma judul doang, ceritanya?...mikirlagi -_-'

Author sekarang lagi pekan ulangan harian, jadi tambah susah aja bikin nie fic DX

Dan gak usah banyak cingcong, akhir kata..

**REVIEW PLEASE ! ^_^**


End file.
